2014
2014 is the year that Morning Musume changed their name to Morning Musume '14. Members *January 1: **Morning Musume becomes Morning Musume '14. **Mitsui Aika goes on hiatus from Hello! Project. *January 22: **Morimusu is formed. Singles *January 29: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? - Morning Musume *February 19: Otona na no yo! / 1-Oku 3-Senman sou Diet Oukoku - Berryz Koubou *February 26: NOVA Revolution - StylipS *March 5: **Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane - COLORS **Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all - C-ute *March 19: Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! - Juice=Juice Albums *January 1: **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 - V.A. **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 - V.A. *February 12: erika - Umeda Erika (debut) *February 19: kick start - Shibata Ayumi (debut) *February 26: Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 - Berryz Koubou DVD Singles *January 11: **Event V "Ee ka!?" - S/mileage **Event V "Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu" - Juice=Juice **Event V "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" - Juice=Juice **Event V '"Ii Yatsu"' - S/mileage *January 13: **Event V "Aitte Motto Zanshin" - ℃-ute **Event V "Tokai no Hitorigurashi" - ℃-ute *February 26: Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *March 5: **Bitter & Sweet / Install - Bitter&Sweet (debut) DVDs *January 2: Hello! Project DVD magazine vol.40 *January: **Natsuyaki Miyabi - GLOW Making DVD ~Special Edition~ **Morning Musume Tanjou 16 Shuunen Kinen Event "Watashitachi ga, Ima no Morning Musume desu. 17 Nenme mo, Saa, Ikou ka." **Juice=Juice Profile Movie Kanzenban (Kari) *February: **February 5: Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ DVD *March: **Alo-Hello! 3 C-ute DVD **Greeting ~Miyamoto Karin~ **Rina to Rina - Katsuta Rina *April 9: TBA - Yajima Maimi Concerts *January 2 - February 16: **Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ **Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *January 23 - May 25: S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *February 23 - March 9: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *March 1 - March 23: ℃-ute Naruchika 2014 tour *March 1 - April 29: Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *March 15 - May 24: Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *March 29 - March 30: Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *April 5 - May 15: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~C-ute no Honne~ *May 24: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ Events *January 7: Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2014 *January 20 - January 27: Berryz Koubou ANNEX Event ~3 HAPPY DAYS!!! vol.2~ *February 5 - February 7: Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2014 *March 14 - March 23: Musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *March 29 - March 30: Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ 2014 Photobooks *January 25: Alo! Hello ℃-ute 2014 *February 5: N20 - Nakajima Saki *February 27: Juice=Juice 1st OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK - Juice=Juice Other *January 22: Satoda Mai's husband, Tanaka Masahiro, signs a $155 million dollar, 7 year contract with the New York Yankees. *October 10: Second annual JuuJuu (Juice=Juice) day Category:2014